


Family and Legacy

by Voodoo_loco



Series: Royals AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood Magic, Demon Deals, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, can you guess how, having a baby by unconventional means, sorta?, surprisingly kind demons, talking to demons, theyre in jars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoo_loco/pseuds/Voodoo_loco
Summary: On the morning of young Prince Gavin’s coronation, King Ryan came to the realization of something; he needs an heir.





	Family and Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Or: King Ryan makes some deals with some very nice gentlemen.

On the morning of young Prince Gavin’s coronation, King Ryan came to the realization of something; he needs an heir.

King Jack and King Geoff had their own respective kids and one day they’ll take their fathers’ place as ruler. An heir is also a sort of backup plan if anything would happen to the current ruler. Like, say, if the king died unexpectedly, their child would take their place. And if they were still a child when their parent died, their kingdom would go without a king or queen until said child is old enough to rule. And since King Ryan had a tendency to make too many japs at a sentient dragon, study dark magic in his free time, and other things that could kill him, it’d be good to have someone rule when he’s gone.

And he also just wanted to have a kid.

Ryan wouldn’t admit it, but he was envious of his fellow kings. Don’t get him wrong, he loved being the fun uncle to the young royals. He loved seeing his friends with dark circle under their eyes and asking if he could look after the little shits again. And he would always say yes, that’s what I’m here for.

He would let them do stuff their tired dads thought were too dangerous to do. Like how he let them wander around the fields where the cows grazed. He even let them ride them whenever they ask.

But, after a day of babysitting and after the kids were picked up by their respective dads, the castle would sound deathly quiet.

Seeing Geoff and Jack have kids made him realize that someone was missing in his life.

Not a lover, no, this was different. He was missing a legacy. Something— or in this case someone —who would live past him, something that would keep his memory alive in their heart after he passed. Someone that he can tell why the stars are so bright and what’s the difference between angels and demons. A little terror making chaos in the big castle of theirs, never a boring day or hour if they were together.

And so, like most other things, he went after what he wanted; he went to have a baby.

\--

In the far deeps of the King Ryan’s castle is a dungeon of sorts. Not one for prisoners no, they had a jail for a reason. No, this place was special. Every now and then, Ryan would go down many steps to a dungeon that was under the castle before the castle was built. Obviously, over the decades it has changed and been rebuilt by the current rulers’ orders, but the purpose for it has never changed.

Generations of Ryan’s family have practiced the art of dark magic. It was a tradition for the Haywood family to teach the young the basics. And when the young grew old they would replace the ones who once taught them. And the cycle would never end. It was always practiced under the castle, though. It wasn’t a secret they did dark magic, but they tried not to brag. They were humble people after all.

Many things happened in that dark, old chamber. If the stones that built up the room could talk they would tell stories of Ryan’s descendants’. Many thrived in that room, but many died. You see, most spells found in there usually required blood, bones of a deceased loved one, and sometimes, a tiny bit of your soul.

But Ryan’s goal today required all but one of those things. The book he found read for a child to be brought from the depths of hell to the surface he would need his own blood and others’. The note at the bottom of the page said, _“Although the obvious main ingredient for this is a sperm(s) and an egg(s), I have found that blood is a great substitute.”_ Gross. He tried not to think about how they found that out.

He made his way towards a small shelf.  Jars full of blood had paper glued to them with different people’s names. Ryan knew all of them, obviously. Though, they were one or two labeled “Surprise me!” Whose blood was in there? It’s a surprise!

Finding his own blood was pretty easy since he had refilled it recently. Now came the hard part; choosing the other “parent.” He obviously couldn’t just choose someone at random, he didn’t want his kid to inherit a disease or something. He had to think this through. He started to look through the jars.

Perhaps he should choose by what traits would be best for his kid. He wouldn’t want them to inherit a lust for revenge or murder. So, that checks off all the people that have tried to kill him. The only people who didn’t try to kill them were his two fellow kings, Geoff and Jack. He unconsciously gulped. He grabbed their jars and sat back down at the desk. After putting the jars at the far end of the table, he gracefully let his face fall flat on the table.

“Okay, this isn’t a big deal,” he mumbled against the table’s cold surface. “I’m just gonna have a kid with my friends. This is good. This is just great!”

He wasn’t worried about who the other parent will be now. What Ryan was to say afraid to say out loud though was that since ever they were young, Ryan had the smallest crush on both his childhood friends. It wasn’t big enough to confess about, but it was small enough to stare at them for too long and call it platonic.

 And, sure, he was curious about what a baby with his bloodlust genes would be like with Jack’s love of nature would be like. Said kid would probably be very interested in poisonous plants, that’s for sure. A ruler like that would be fantastic in war. They could send peace offerings pastries filled with lethal ingredients. Their passion for plants would be a perfect rouse to conceal their murderous intent!

And if a love for animals ran in the family, Geoff’s and his kid would love them just as much. He was sure that their kid would love any animal that resembled even a little like the elegant cow. If they did end up inheriting their love for animals, he could gift them a baby bull when they were still a wee babe. And over the years, they could form an unbreakable bond so rare only could have. And if their kid had a bloodlust just like their old’ pa, they could ride their bull into battle!

Hell, a kid with either two kings could rule the whole world.

Scratch that.

 _Will_ rule the world.

Ryan shot up from the desk and with a wide manic grin plastered on his face went to work.


End file.
